Hero of the Guardian Deity
のヒーロー|Shugoshin no Hīrō}} is the two hundred and seventy-eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 50th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview While Inarizaki takes their time-out, Nishinoya reveals his childhood memories to the team. He remembers the hardships he had dealt with under the teachings of his grandfather who was helping him overcome his fears. He then further notes that the current game situation somehow takes him back to those times. With the help of Kinoshita, who had been practising with him before the Nationals, Nishinoya successfully accomplishes his task and overcomes the fear he had been facing with since the match had started. Plot Kinoshita comes out of the court, aware that he wasted his chance to shine but Sugawara gives him a pat on the back and assures him that he still had chances to look cool on court and score clutch points in the future. Despite that, Kinoshita is aware that the third years could be having their last match that day and still couldn't score anything. Back on the court, Aran serves straight to Nishinoya. Later for Kageyama's turn to serve, he hits the net but the ball goes over the other side an Inarizaki fails to receive that hence, Karasuno earns a point. with the score of (I)5:8(K), Inarizaki calls for the first time-out. During the time-out, Nishinoya suddenly talks about his childhood life. He started off by saying that he used to be a child that was scared of many things. Asahi does believe that and asks whether Nishinoya was talking about his previous life or not but Nishinoya confirms that he was talking about himself. Back to his story, Nishinoya stated that with his grandfather's tough love and handling, he got over most of his fears. Ukai notices how much Nishinoya was talking and concluded that he was nervous which was also confirmed when Nishinoya continued, saying that Atsumu's serves made him scared and took him back to his childhood days. Further into his memories, Nishinoya recalls this quote from his grandfather that said it was more of a waste than it was not manly for someone to be scared of something. Back to the match, it is Atsumu's turn to serve but Nishinoya receives it this time. On Karasuno's side, they do a synchronised attack and score. Nishinoya then points to Kinoshita and they share a moment together. Debut * Nishinoya's grandfather Appearances * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Chikara Ennoshita * Yū Nishinoya * Aran Ojiro * Ren Ōmimi * Hitoshi Ginjima * Michinari Akagi * Atsumu Miya * Shōyō Hinata * Osamu Miya * Tobio Kageyama * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Daichi Sawamura * Norimune Kurosu * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Keishin Ukai * Saeko Tanaka * Rintarō Suna * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari Chapter notes Character revelations * Nishinoya was afraid of bugs, dogs, birds, tricycle, and monsters when he was a kid. * Nishinoya was once shy to strangers. * Nishinoya hates moths and onions even today. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Article stubs Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki